Lilith's Rise
by takemedowntoparadise
Summary: Lilith, real name Lucy, is the newest WWE Diva. She makes her debut on RAW after being in NXT and finds herself immediately in a great friendship with Dolph Ziggler. But when she meets the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose, she isn't sure of what her heart wants and which path she will follow in the WWE.


**This is my first WWE fanfic! I have a lot of plans for it, so I hope it's well received! Please review if you like it so far!**

* * *

><p>Being a newbie in the WWE was the biggest struggle that Lucy had ever faced. After being promoted by the company, Lucy left NXT and was on the way to her first ever Monday Night Raw, where she would make her debut and challenge Paige for the women's title. Being a wrestler first, and a Diva second, allowed Lucy to be placed in the ranks of the companies current biggest woman wrestlers such as Paige, Charlotte, and Sasha Banks. Lucy knew that she was hired for her wrestling skills, like the aforementioned women, unlike some other Divas who were really glorified models.<p>

Standing in at only 5'5, Lucy had a lot working against her as a wrestler. Her small frame and more boyish look made her a target and not a shoe-in for a place in the company. She had to work hard to get here, plain and simple.

Lucy walked into the Chicago hotel, having arrived plenty early for her appearance tonight. She was so early that she had to convince the hotel staff to let her check-in. She still had a lot of things to work out. She didn't want to travel alone for very long and it was her responsibility to find someone to travel with and to make more friends than enemies on her first night as a certified WWE Diva.

Her hotel room was little, but suited her low-maintenance style just fine. She had more things to worry about tonight anyways. She figured she would spend a few hours relaxing, thinking about tonight's match, and trying to destress before she was expected to go out, meet people, and make a name for herself in the company. Lucy gathered up some change from the bottom of her purse and made her way out to find a vending machine, knowing that she could afford to eat some junk food in celebration of tonight.

Just as she turned the corner into the little room that held the vending machine, Lucy spotted none other than Dolph Ziggler, who was kicking the vending machine rather ferociously.

"You know, at least ten people die from a vending machine falling on them, per year. You don't want to be a part of a lame statistic like that, do you, Dolph?". Lucy smiled, figuring that she might as well take advantage of this opportunity. She knew she needed to make friends, quickly.

Dolph turned and looked at Lucy. "I suppose not," he said, eyeing her as if he was trying to place Lucy.

"I'm the new Diva who is debuting tonight," she offered.

His face lit up."That's right! What's your name again?" Dolph said.

"My in-ring name is Lilith, but you can call me Lucy." She smiled again.

"Two beautiful names, for one very beautiful lady". Dolph's smile settled into his face and she could see trouble, like little storm clouds, forming in his eyes. "You seem to already know me as Dolph, but you should call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick. I'll see you tonight". She turned and started to walk out.

"Wait," said Nick. She turned to look at him. "You came in here to get a snack, right?"

Lucy laughed, realizing that seeing Nick here had thrown her completely off track. She was acting like a fan instead of a co worker. "I guess I did", she paused. "Does that stupid thing even work?"

"It does, but it kept my change." Nick looked more upset than he should have.

"Cheapskate much?" Lucy smiled, knowing that she was trying to flirt with Nick. She had heard some legends about this man.

"Ha," Nick pretended to laugh. "I just don't like trickery, even if it's done by a machine. Here, I'll buy you your snack and we can see if it likes you better." Nick inserted two dollars and she pressed the button for the granola bar. Of course, the change came out this time.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Hey, do you want me to give you a tour tonight before the show? You know, help you get used to the arena and touring life?" Lucy was backed against the wall and Nick leaned towards her, placing one hand on the wall behind her. He talked in a low voice.

"Sure. I've been worried about everything, in all honesty. Still trying to figure everything out." Lucy said, with a mischievous smile on her face. Nick was very attractive, and she felt lucky that he was talking to her at all. As a lifelong wrestling fan, she felt like a fangirl.

"Give me your number so we can meet up then." Lucy put her number into Nick's phone, said her goodbyes, and went back to her room to get ready for tonight's debut.

* * *

><p>Lucy got a few flirty texts from Nick and they worked out when they would meet in the lobby for tonight's show. He said he usually didn't get there very early, but he figured that an hour and a half before the show started would give them enough time to show Lucy the ropes and introduce her to a few people. Of course, Lucy did know a few of the Divas who were at the end of their NXT line when she was first hired, but she really did not know many of the Superstars, considering that she was the first to move up to RAW in a while and she was rushed to the main show before she had even been in NXT for six months. WWE was trying to take the Divas (or as she liked to call it, the women's division) more seriously as important parts of the company and they liked Lucy and her hard-working attitude.<p>

After eating a quick lunch, doing some yoga, and taking a shower, Lucy got ready for tonight. She put on some leggings and dug into her suitcase for her Dolph Ziggler hoodie, which she had purchased before she was even hired by the WWE. She thought it would put a smile on Nick's face. Lucy brushed her long, brown hair and thought about how her life would be changing today and how she hoped she would make a good impression on the WWE universe.

As she walked in the lobby, she immediately saw Nick. He was looking at Twitter on his phone and patiently waiting for Lucy. He looked up at her and looked at her outfit. He chuckled at the sight of her hoodie.

"It seems as if I've still got some sexy fangirls yet!" He awkwardly hugged her, their heights not matching, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Ha. I'm not Britney Spears, but I can rock a hoodie pretty well." Lucy smirked, knowing that Nick loved Britney Spears.

"You know all my secrets, don't you, sweetheart?". They walked out the door of the hotel.

"I've done my research," Lucy replied.

They entered the arena and saw could see crew members running around, getting things set up for tonight's show. Dolph showed her where the ladies locker room was located, and she put her things in a locker for later tonight. Nobody else was there yet, but she knew they would be arriving shortly, to get together and conference on matches, get dressed, and to mentally prepare for another night in the WWE. Lucy took a glance in the mirror, gave herself a reassuring smile, and went back out to meet Nick.

Nick was chatting with another wrestler, who she immediately recognized as Cesaro, even though he looked a little bit odd wearing actual clothes instead of just his tights. _The professional wrestling world is a very weird place if you think about it_, Lucy thought to herself.

Nick gave her his million dollar, panty-dropping, showstopping smile as he saw her approaching. Cesaro looked up.

"This, my man, is the newest WWE Diva, Lilith!" Nick flung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and proudly introduced her to Cesaro.

"Hello, Ms. Lilith". Cesaro had his classic smirk on.

"You can call me Lucy, Lilith is my ring-name and I only really like to be called it when I am suited up." Lucy settled into Nick's hold on her.

"Ah, same here. Call me Claudio. I've seen you in NXT. Very impressive. Are you keeping your same gimmick?" Claudio seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Oh! Yes. I'm keeping the whole steampunk, battle-ready, vibe. I'm kind of a heel, though it's more about me being a loner and one-girl army than being bad. I hope that I'll be a full-fledged heel sooner rather than later," Lucy said, excited to talk about her character.

"Bad girls do it well," Nick commented, still with his arm wrapped around Lucy. She didn't really mind.

"Who are you traveling with?" Claudio inquired.

"Nobody, yet. I'm still trying to figure that out…" Lucy trailed off, kind of feeling ashamed for not already having dozens of friends in the company.

He grinned like the chesire cat. "Today's your lucky day, Lucy. It seems as if Nick is in the need of a riding partner." Claudio lifted the leg of his pants, showing a pretty hefty looking knee brace. "Afraid I'm out on injury for the next few weeks. It's just a torn ligament, but Nick here and I usually ride together and I know he can't drive all the way by himself. Care to join him?"

"Hey! I can ask the lady that myself." Nick acted offended. "But seriously, Lucy, if you want to hitch a ride with me, you're totally welcome. I hate traveling alone and I need someone reliable while Claudio is out."

Lucy realized that Nick was making everything she had worried about earlier today extremely easy. Nick was being really nice and she felt like she would be stupid if she rejected him. She didn't really want to get stuck here tonight, or be late for tomorrow's show, or, knowing her luck, get stuck riding with the Great Khali after he was rehired tonight of all nights. She wouldn't even be surprised, because she had the worst luck. There were way too many ways that tonight could go wrong. She needed to take advantage of Nick's offer, she decided.

"Yes, that's sounds amazing. But there are a few ground rules."

"Oh?" Nick asked. Claudio grinned at the both of them.

"You're buying me coffee if I have to drive. We're not listening to Britney Spears. If I'm driving, we will listen to all the metal I want. And you won't make fun of my snoring if I fall asleep." Lucy spat out these requests quickly, but knew wholeheartedly that Nick was a trouble-maker and she would have to reign him in.

"But Britney's the best! A queen!" Nick was legitimately upset and took his arm of of Lucy, in horror, as if she had just admitted to murder.

"I can tolerate _...Baby One More Time_ and _Oops!_. Anything made after that, is off the table, Nick." Nostalgia would allow Lucy to hear these two albums, but she knew any Britney Spears "music" made after that was so intolerable that it would drive her insane.

Nick pouted. "Fine, sweetheart. We'll do it your way."

* * *

><p>Lucy just walked out of a short meeting with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. They wanted to check in, make sure she understood the plan for tonight, and that she was feeling comfortable in this new setting. She reassured them that she was fine, excited for tonight, and ready to get to work and prove herself as worthy of being on the main roster. They were enthusiastic with her, but she felt a little weird after leaving the meeting.<p>

Lucy made her way to the the girl's dressing room. Nick introduced her to a few superstars, but she hadn't seen any Divas as of yet and it was of the utmost importance that she find her place in their already established group.

Paige was nowhere to be found and Lucy wanted to discuss her debut tonight. After Paige's match with Charlotte, Lilith was going to interrupt Paige's celebration and help Charlotte get up from her defeat. Charlotte would show her gratitude and they would attack Paige together. Afterwards, Lucy would attack Charlotte, declaring that this was her new territory and that she wasn't here to make friends, but to win the Divas championship. This would lead to a future match between all three of them, with the winner being the Diva to get the first pin.

Lucy was soon greeted by Brie and Nikki Bella, whom she had never met before, and liked right away, even though they weren't as serious about the technical aspect of wrestling as she was. She also had a good conversation with some of her old friends, Charlotte and Sasha Banks. She knew she was ready for this.

* * *

><p>"I'm the bloody Divas champion! And everyone knows, everyone in this entire company, everyone in this entire arena knows that I am the only Diva worth a damn in this ring. Charlotte can keep her name, and her daddy, because having a good last name means nothing when you lose and you lose and you lose again against me…" Paige ranted on, being the heel that she is, and downplaying Charlotte who as the WWE Universe's favorite underdog and was clearly destined for greatness.<p>

Lilith's music and entrance video boomed into the arena. She was wearing her steampunk inspired outfit, which consisted of a crop top, covered by fabric shorts that were attached to suspenders. It was extremely form-fitting and she looked like a bad ass. She had little gloves on and tiny little steampunk goggles. Her gimmick seemed a little cheesy at first, but people generally loved it, at least they did in NXT.

As Lilith's music stopped, she flung herself into the ring. Paige laughed at her and said, "And who do you think you are, princess?"

Lilith went after Paige, throwing her to the ground and climbing on top of her, while swinging. Paige fought out of her grasp but Lilith went after her and threw her into the turnbuckle. Lilith did a backflip into the turnbuckle and grabbed Paige's head with her legs and threw her to the ground. The crowd roared and Lucy leaned down into Paige's unconscious face and said,

"I'm Lilith, your worst nightmare."

As Lucy left the ring, the show cut to commercial.

* * *

><p>"You did awesome!" Nick was ready to greet Lucy soon as she got into the back-stage area.<p>

"Really? I was kind of freaking out. I felt like I had some stage-fright," Lucy said.

"No! Not at all. Your finisher was on point and the crowd was into it," Nick said with a smile. "But I'm on next! I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for everything, Nick." Lucy gave Nick a quick hug as he stood by the entrance, waiting for his match to begin.

Lucy walked farther into the backstage area, a little lost without Nick there. She knew she was being silly. She was a Diva, and she shouldn't be shy around her colleagues but she couldn't help it and Nick had made her feel so safe and comfortable whenever she was around him. She took a big breath and then headed in the direction of the Diva's locker room. She would have another appearance at Main Event/Smackdown the following night, but for tonight she had done her work.

Lucy turned the corner and saw Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. She stopped in her tracks a little bit, preparing herself to turn back around and try to find another path to the locker room. She didn't even know why she had that reaction. It had been a long time since the Shield had been together and both Reigns and Ambrose were faces, two of her favorites in fact, but for some reason she felt intimidated by their presence. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard Reigns shout out "Hey!"

She composed herself, smiled, and approached them. Reigns was smiling at her but Ambrose just looked at her, without any sort of emotion on his face, which struck her as odd considering she was used to see him as the spazzy, Lunatic Fringe who had trouble keeping his tongue in his mouth. Lucy avoided his gaze and instead looked up at the kind face of Reigns instead.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, the new Diva."

"We've heard. You did good out there, for your debut. Lucy is your real name and Lilith is your stage name, right?"

"Oh, yes, sorry for not clarifying." Lucy felt silly.

"It's alright, dear. Amongst friends I'm known as Joe, not Roman." He gave her a friendly smile. "I'm sure you know my friend, Dean...you can call him Jon-"

Dean cut off Joe. "Dean. Call me Dean, if anything".

Joe gave him a quizzical look. "Anyways, it's always nice to have new people join the roster, especially Divas with impressive wrestling skills. The one thing I'm not sure of is...your gimmick?"

"Oh...Well if you kept up with NXT it might be a little bit easier to get. Basically I'm just a badass chick with steampunk attire. It's a work in progress, still. I feel like the management might want to go a different direction with it." Lucy's meeting with Triple H and Stephanie went well, but she got a weird vibe from them, like they weren't 100% on board with her character. Lucy didn't understand it, because she was called up from NXT with this character and she didn't think they would debut her if they didn't like the direction she was going with it. But she didn't know why she told Roman, or Joe, this. She was nervous and just felt like spilling her guts to him.

"Ah, well, that happens. They must be confident in you though. They brought you up from NXT after all, not everyone makes it this far," Joe said.

"Yeah, you're right." She looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, he looked extremely bored with this conversation and just her in general. He was practically twiddling his thumbs. It made Lucy feel uncomfortable and unimportant.

"I see you're a Ziggler fan," Joe said.

"Oh, yeah," She laughed. She had slipped the Ziggler hoodie back on as soon as she met Nick after her debut. It was really chilly backstage. "I ran into him at the hotel this morning and he offered to show me around. He's also my riding partner, since Cesaro is going to be out on injury after tonight." Cesaro was finishing up some story lines, but was going to be gone after this show, trying to recover from his torn ligament.

"Ziggler gets all the chicks," Dean said, to Lucy's surprise. He got close to her. "You better be careful, princess. You don't want to be another notch in _that _bedpost."

Lucy crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm friends with Nick that means I'm going to sleep with him?"

"Listen guys, I have to go get ready for my match. It was nice meeting you, Lucy. Be nice, Jon..I mean, _Dean_," said Joe.

Dean and Lucy watched him walk away.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said. "If you want to be taken seriously in this company, here's a hint- don't sleep with the first person who comes knocking at your door," said Dean with his searing voice.

"Whatever, _Dean_," Lucy said as she walked away.


End file.
